


One More Year

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, M/M, Navy, One Shot, Reunion, SeaMan - Freeform, Short, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Dean's ship takes to port in the city Castiel lives. But much to his surprise, it's not just Castiel that shows up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Kudos: 15





	One More Year

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shore Leave

Dean jumps off the deck and slaps Benny on the shoulder, coming around his side and grinning a fool. "Time to get off this damn boat, Benny!"

Benny laughs heartily and tugs on his cap. "I hear ya, buddy. Just don't let the Cap' hear ya call her a boat."

"Meh," Dean waves his hand in dismissal. "He'll be fine. 'Sides, it's about to be free time anyway. Meet you at the bar closest to the pier later tonight?"

“You know it! Hey, ‘fore you run off, this is where your boo lives, right?” Benny calls after Dean.

Dean, antsy, shuffles his feet when he stops his jogging off the docking bridge to beam back at Benny, “Yup!”

He slows his descent on the bridge and searches the crowd, looking for only one person. A giant sign pulls his attention and he sees not just one, but three familiar faces. His face hurts as his smile grows, and he takes to a run, pushing past some of his smaller shipmates. A few half-hearted men yell his way, telling him to slow down. 

Ignoring them, he jumps the last bit from the bridge to the dock and takes off, dodging people as he heads for his welcoming party. Charlie and Sam were at two ends of a giant poster board banner bearing his name. And in the middle, Castiel is smiling. Before Dean manages to reach him, Castiel runs toward him, and they collide. Dean picks Castiel up and swings him, setting him back down only to kiss him. 

“I missed you,” Dean says into Castiel’s ear after their lips parted and their bodies crushed together again in a bear hug. 

“I missed you, too. Remind me again: how much longer before you’re done with this and can come home?” Castiel asks as they separate and Charlie and Sam fold the banner and approach them.

“One more year,” Dean replies.

“That’s so lonnngggg!” Charlie butts in.

“It’ll go by quickly, but I agree. It feels like your tour should have been over six months ago,” Sam adds.

Dean hugs them both. “Man, I missed both of you. Come on, let’s go get some real grub and catch up!” 

“Well, let’s head out than, Seaman.” Castiel jokes and Dean runs into his shoulder, grinning and sending them both into laughter. After calming down, Dean wraps his arm around Castiel’s waist, and Castiel puts his hand in Dean’s back left pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
